1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a reduced driving voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cathode ray tube display apparatus generally has thick form factor and requires high power consumption. In recent years, various types of flat panel display apparatus (for example, organic light-emitting display apparatus, liquid crystal display apparatus, and plasma display apparatus) have been developed to replace the cathode ray tube display apparatus.
A flat panel display apparatus typically includes a plurality of pixels and a plurality of signal lines for providing signals to the plurality of pixels. Each signal line includes a thin film transistor connected to a corresponding signal line. Each pixel operates in response to a data voltage applied from the corresponding signal line, thereby generating a target image.